<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>跃入水中 by killalusimeno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051201">跃入水中</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno'>killalusimeno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>夏天太热了，所有人都这么想。</p><p>dnkb。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>跃入水中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　夏天外头太热，空调房里太冷。温度调太低弄得皮肤不耐热，出门更热，调高了又相当于白开，不如开风扇，再说被那冷气对着直吹，总有一天肌肉甚至骨头要隐隐作痛，变得不耐寒，风一吹就难受得像是经历二次成长痛，何况奇巴纳本就不是耐寒型，要让他在夏天和冬天里选一个，他准选前者。</p><p>　　但现在的夏天越来越难熬了，他想。拳关城堡有些地方老旧得不适合架那类高科技，要设空调只能用立式，最好是用洛托姆，地盘又太大了，要想要每个地方都架上空调，或者说起码将所有常去的地方都架上，开支又要暴增。算了吧，他手下的训练家们看着季度开支头疼，心想不知道战竞镇的道馆是不是在暖气问题上和他们一样没招。几年来他们还是选了风扇，大多地方用风扇解决，开着窗通风，可一到暴雨天又得头疼，不赶紧关窗，房间里迎着风的那一侧就得遭殃，何况有时旷野吹起大风，风里夹着沙尘，要就那么开着窗晾在那儿，第二天又得被满屋子的沙和灰弄得头疼。</p><p>　　这下子人工费又要增加，他们要嘀咕，这样也不是个办法。要修修城堡，好好地彻底整一番，提交给上头的申请却到今年也没被通过。上面那些人对着贵族嘻嘻哈哈，转过来以“文物维修困难”这类理由把他们打发走，全然不顾某些人的专长就是维修文物乃至古迹。</p><p>　　算了，他们又说。奇巴纳想到几个月后的开支报告就想叹气。温度一年比一年高，他们越来越没招，等到战竞镇常年不化的雪也融没，人们差不多就该想出法子来应对炎炎夏日了。</p><p>　　希望如此。他老早就不穿那件标志性的外套了，有时候拍了照翻翻评论，有人称他为褪皮的龙，他心想那他什么时候进化成哈克龙算了，跳支舞就求求伽勒尔的天回到他小时候那样，大多时候是凉快而湿润的，小部分时候是热乎乎或凉飕飕而湿润的，但起码是小部分时候，当时就连盛夏他都能毫无畏惧地穿着外套跑去旷野的沙丘上。好吧，那也是因为他穿的是防晒衣。可防晒衣仍旧就是一层衣服，有厚度，有重量，而他现在甚至都想脱下制服。</p><p>　　总之，奇巴纳褪了一个月的皮，也没见天变回他亲切熟悉的老样子，或许也跟他压根没跳舞有关，可是没跳舞该有的那感觉，像黏美龙用祈雨时那种能量汇聚的气氛也没有出现，他跳了也白跳。他们只得期待上半年的赛季速速结束，好让他们也放个暑假，不必被越来越提前开始又延后结束的夏天晒得真掉一层皮，新生出来的是一群巧克力。拳关市是不是全伽勒尔最热的地方啊？有一回，忘了是谁抱怨道。那人问得在理，这儿离旷野地带最干旱的区域不远，还在正中央，尽管后者完全是种理念上的理由了：因为在正中央，所以啥都强烈自然正常。</p><p>　　照这么说，宫门市不该更热？奇巴纳问。</p><p>　　宫门旁边老在下雪，那人说。</p><p>　　奇巴纳想起来了，问话的是瞳美。她的宝可梦不是龙系就是冰系，搭配是不一般，可也就让她对热天不那么在行。俗话说得好，训练家随宝可梦，总会越来越像。总有一天他们人类，尤其是宝可梦训练家们，得要变得和宝可梦一样有属性相克的问题了，冰系怕热，火系怕雨天，水系就怕随随便便电闪雷鸣。但这么说来，奇巴纳怕热就不正常了，他无论向谁靠都不该怕热，除非所谓的热指的是喷火龙的地狱灭焰把黏美龙的水烧成蒸汽，一眨眼就没了的那种。那就连他也没招。</p><p>　　在往这个角度想想，那丹帝那家伙到底怕不怕热？他们等训练家征服整整七个道馆长途跋涉——确切地说，是按8字形绕一圈回到中央点——挑战他们，闲得没事干，训练之余竟顺口聊起了这个。大部分人都认为那个超级明星一点儿也不怕热，或者有什么奇怪又好用的降温措施，要不他怎么一整年都披着那厚实得冬天一盖就顶一件大衣的披风，一句热都没喊过，采访里也不怎么见他满身汗，要有那样的情况，总是在竞技场。再说那头长发怎么看都热，拳关道馆里留了长发的那些可是都撑不住，到夏天要么掏薄头发，要么老老实实扎起来，到时候奇巴纳的那发型——主要是说扎法——就会变得十分流行。</p><p>　　他们说，分几撮扎总没错。和道馆馆主本人关系好的那几个甚至敢问：奇巴纳大人，您是怎么扎头发的？被问话的那个有时候抿着嘴唇笑几声，回答：本大爷帮你扎吧。他知道他们想要的就是这个，也乐得给主动服务。</p><p>　　可丹帝不同。他们讨论中甚至翻出每年夏天的那些采访和照片，除了个别场合，倒真很少见到冠军扎头发，好像他把那头披肩长发也当作了招牌之一，和他的披风、竞技服、帽子和胡子并列，所以无论如何都不能轻易改动。除了那些广告。他们把广告撇在一旁，都知道那都不过是一次拍摄时用的特别造型。丹帝那家伙就放任他的长发披着，从哪个时期、哪个角度、哪种拍摄方式看都一样又厚又多，像极了伽勒尔岛本土极其少见的某种电系宝可梦，那头发就是它们蓬松的鬃毛。</p><p>　　那一头长发一定很热吧，他们之中的一个说。</p><p>　　可热了，奇巴纳说，摸起来那么松松软软的，想想那些毛绒玩具，夏天贴着它们都觉得热。</p><p>　　他们看了他一眼。</p><p>　　奇巴纳是突然出现的。这讨论的参与者中最初没有他。天太热了，坐着不动尤其热，但他发现只要动起来就会好受些，尽管会因此流汗，可他也就这样弄出了一点儿的人造风。他这个馆主也就是在道馆中溜达时听到那些训练家们在闲谈，一时兴起凑过去的。他们看了他一眼后，倒也没说什么，那眼神不像是说“糟糕，上班闲聊被抓包了”，因为他们就是这样，只要不是规规矩矩地站岗或巡逻中，就没那么一板一眼的，他们这些轮班轮到训练一责的训练家总是比较放松，不像是当天被安排去宝物库或竞技场门口守着的那些人。</p><p>　　那眼神更像是在说：你的说法有点奇怪。但没人真把这话亲口说给奇巴纳听，因此他是自己琢磨出来的。他也没说什么。他们继续讨论了下去。那房间是少数空调常开的一间，他们那些人就挨在空调边上，让风吹着，大多数都是年轻人，也不怕吹。奇巴纳倒是不大适应，反而是靠得边些，躲在没有风直吹的地方。</p><p>　　靠近遥控器的那人注意到了，她把空调风调到了最低档。</p><p>　　听了一会儿，奇巴纳说：他也怕热。</p><p>　　这话说得太突然，那些讨论了大半天的训练家们大吃一惊，这才反应过来，没有人给奇巴纳解释过他们在讨论什么，因此他是直到现在才意识到，噢，原来你们不是在说丹帝的头发，是说他怕不怕热啊。所以他替那冠军回答了：他怕热。</p><p>　　您怎么知道的？他们问。</p><p>　　很明显啦。奇巴纳说着便咯咯地笑起来，好像想起了什么事。他的话在舌头尖上转了一会儿，又被他咽了回去。等赛季结束后你们就知道了。</p><p>　　他说完就走了，大摇大摆的，一副知道无数小道消息的那类人的骄傲样子，也是一副能把钟爱明星的发言啊事迹啊倒背如流的那类人的骄傲样子。他手下的训练家们称之为“那个模式”。“那个模式”开启的时候，奇巴纳就会露出那副模样，骄傲，但不是为自己骄傲，而是为那个冠军丹帝骄傲得不得了似的。他们都习惯了。所以他们不在意他竟然又开启了“那个模式”，他们吃惊于他们那亲切、甜蜜、可爱、帅气——总之能让他们用上所有形容词——的道馆馆主竟然会这样吊他们的胃口，还说要等赛季结束。换而言之，他的意思是：这个赛季好好努力，之后就有奖励。他们当然也没招，只好对自己说：算了吧。</p><p>　　才怪呢。他们才不打算算了。暗示明示，旁侧敲击，直接问的招都用上了，只可惜奇巴纳不愧是愈输愈不服气的男人，不管什么事都没打算放弃，也不愧对于宝物库守护者一职，真的半点儿提示也没泄露。或者他已经说了，可他们没有及时领会到？他们那群讨论者闲下来便又开始研究此事，认真程度堪比那些文物修复者，或者考古学家，埋着头硬是要闹懂他们有没有错过什么。结果日子一天天过去，某日奇巴纳敲着办公室的门框，笑着问他们空出那周日的日程，因为他们就要去海边玩了，他们点点头，欢呼着说：耶！终于可以开始享受这又湿又烤的夏天了！然后才突然意识到，怎么最难熬的那一部分夏天就这样过去了。</p><p>　　甚至在他们为奇巴纳又输给了丹帝一次而大哭不止时，在他们对着开支报告叹气时，他们也没有被赛季结束一事如此猛烈甚至可以说是下狠手地重重击中。但是好吧，放假了。周日他们到海边集合，特地跑到了宫门市以北的那片沙滩。沙子又细又白，只有一点儿的黄色，好像是被太阳光染上的颜色。海浪哗啦啦的，清澈得看得见近海的沙子和礁石，贝壳藏在沙子里，偶尔被海水冲出半截，几个爱玩的见到贝壳就捡起来，说要做成纪念品。什么小手环啊，耳环啊，甚至是拼贴画，不擅长动手的就叫上天天和宝物泡在一起的那些，总之是要做什么。</p><p>　　沙滩上没什么人，放眼望去，大多是在联盟中见到过的面孔。奇巴纳说，这儿是联盟专用的私人海滩，这种时候他们想怎么玩都可以。可怎么之前都没来过？他们纳闷。奇巴纳看了他们一眼，一眼就懂了他们的想法。他又咯咯笑了起来。</p><p>　　等着瞧吧，他说。他脱了防晒衣，打算和黏美龙一起先去海里泡泡水。他穿着上下一体式的泳衣，正是春末他们一致通过，他亲自盖章认可的拳关道馆联名泳衣，和他们的制服有着相似的印花设计，橙色的又像箭头又像鳞片的线条紧紧贴在他的大腿和手臂上，而奇巴纳的那件就连他的241号码都印了上去。</p><p>　　他小跑向哗啦啦响个不停的大海时，道馆训练家们看看他，又看看露出了大部分皮肤的他们自己，觉得喊了一整个夏季赛季“好热”“热啊”“要融化了”的奇巴纳或许一点儿也不怕热。</p><p>　　但他穿着那件泳衣合适极了。他们便什么不想，放任太阳把他们烤化。</p><p>　　他怎么还没来，奇巴纳湿淋淋地跑回来喝水时嘟哝道。</p><p>　　他们听到了这话，问：谁？</p><p>　　你们好奇了半个夏天的那个主人公嘛，奇巴纳边说边擦手，那家伙跑哪去了啊？他叫来洛托姆手机，到一旁去拨了一通电话。</p><p>　　他们所有人都在。在集合点的那些人把其他人也叫了回来。他们所有人都看着他，看着奇巴纳边打电话边四处张望，随后径直跑出了沙滩。他们等着，也不急着再去游泳了，有人从包里找出副扑克牌，其他人买了一大堆冷饮，他们索性围在遮阳伞下打起了牌，时不时往奇巴纳跑没影的方向瞅两眼。</p><p>　　不行，其中一人喊了起来，再这样下去就要开始赌钱了！</p><p>　　我赌假期，另一人说。</p><p>　　我赌换班权利，又一人说。</p><p>　　我赌年末聚会和奇巴纳大人的一分钟拥抱权，一个人轻声说道。</p><p>　　他们看了那人一眼，决定以此为赌注开始新的牌局，每个人都发誓一定要赢。但他们才刚开始洗好牌，甚至都来不及发完，老天就说：打住！不能赌！他们一震，听见奇巴纳喊着“嘿！”跑了过来，一只手拎着包，另一只手牵着个汗津津的笑嘻嘻的冠军。他们一抬头便看到他俩跑了过来。那时，他们的想到的是同一件事，并不是“噢，冠军怕热！”，也不是“啊，果然奇巴纳大人是去找冠军了啊”，而是“噢，难怪花了这么久”。</p><p>　　他俩和他们打了个招呼，握握手啊，说上两句啊，寒暄一下。他们也不算是不熟，反倒是对偶尔会像是幽灵宝可梦一样突然出现在拳关市或道馆内某一处的冠军习以为常，因此大多人都盯着他和奇巴纳的上半身看，而不是像那些少有机会这么近距离和冠军聊天的人一样光顾着紧张。丹帝打一开始便没披防晒衣或其他衣服，他甚至不像奇巴纳，似乎很保守派地穿着遮住了大部分皮肤的泳衣，他光着上半身，连泳裤都选了短款的，就像他的竞技裤。太阳照在他那每一块肌肉线条都恰到好处显现出来的身体上，简直像是在照着伽勒尔的老英雄雕像，看得他们差点被不该出现在人类肌肤上的反光而弄得眼花缭乱。</p><p>　　我们去游泳咯，你们也随便玩吧，奇巴纳说。他的胳膊挂在丹帝的肩上，好像并不在意丹帝满身的汗。丹帝扎起了头发，把那头又厚又重得能和他的披风媲美似的长发盘在脑后，露出他的脖子和后背。他们说话时，汗从他的脸颊边流下来。</p><p>　　回头见吧，丹帝对他们笑道。他们离开时，奇巴纳转过头对着拳关道馆的训练家们挤眉弄眼，那样子是说：懂了吧？然后用着“那个模式”骄傲地走开了。走了几步，他忍不住了似地低头，往那冠军的脖子上亲了一下。两人笑了起来，仿佛沙滩上突然间只剩下他们两个在。全被遮阳伞下的训练家看在眼里。他们多看了几眼那用整个身体说着“我恨不得裸泳”的冠军，几颗脑袋凑在一起，嘟哝着想了一会儿，随后明白了。</p><p>　　那两人飞奔到大海与沙子的交界那儿，一股脑跳进海里时，他们笑了一会儿。哇耶！随着扑通的一声，那边隐约传出了这声音。收扑克牌的收扑克牌，扔饮料瓶的去扔饮料瓶，有人说喝太多了得去厕所，有人说太热了，再不进海里就要成烤化的黏黏宝。他们又各干各的，忙着打发夏天去了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>